The Holiday III
by JoJo2604
Summary: Sequel to The Holiday and The Holiday II. Rated M due to content. Hope you enjoy :-
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading my new story. I have finaly decided on a story line for this, so here is chapter one, I hope you like it. Please review. xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

He returened to the pub table with two beers, a glass of wine and an orange juice and placed them infront of his friends. He sat down next to Bella and smiled "I cant wait until tomorrow.." she interupted "I am going to miss Zack so much.. I hope your Mum will be ok looking after him". Nate nodded "He will be fine I promise you" he placed a slight kiss to her lips. "Im really not looking foward to the flight..." Stevie smiled. "Thats because your almost double the size you normally are.." Smithy grinned. Stevie interupted as he placed his hand to her bump "And who's fault is that?". He grinned "You wanted a baby too". She nodded "Yeah and I cant wait... but if I had known I was pregnant I would never of booked the holiday..". Nate smiled between the two "Maybe you should of kept your legs shut..." he flinched as Smithy thumped his arm "She was only eight weeks when we booked.. she didnt know". Bella nodded "In two and half months you will have a baby... it seems so unreal..". Stevie nodded "Tell me about.. our little boy...". Since returing from Turkey fourteen months ago Smithy and Stevie had renewed the wedding vows and she was now over six months pregnant. Nate and Bella had moved in together and were still going strong, with Nate as the new Sergeant at Sunhill after Callums departure. Mickey and Mel had began dating and were happily getting to know each other, while Ben got over his crush on Stevie and was more than happy on his own. "Its a shame no one else is coming" Bella grinned. Stevie interupted "Why.. we wont argue.. if anyone else was coming it would be a disaster again". Smithy glanced at his watch "Drink your orange juice Moss.. we have to get up early tomorrow...". Nate glanced at Bella "You too darling". The four friends said goodbye arranging to meet at Smithys house at half six the following morning before leaving the pub and heading home.

Bella sat chatting away on the phone while Nate stared at her, her long dark curling round her face as she ran it through her long fingers. "I love you too baby... be good for Nana Roberts... see you in a week". She hung up and smiled as he moved next to her on the bed "Is he ok?". She nodded "He is fine... he had ice cream for dinner and he is allowed to watch what he wants on TV... plus its gone ten and he isnt in bed". Nate laughed "My mum will spoil him rotten...". Bella smiled "I cant wait to get to Ibiza... it is like the party capital of the world". Nate nodded "I cant see Stevie doing much partying at six months preggers". Bella grinned "Its a shame... she wont enjoy it as much as if she wasnt.." he pushed his lips cuting her sentence off "I dont want to talk about Stevie". She smiled "No?". He shook his head "I want to talk about you... and how much I love you...". She grinned as she lent back into his lips "Nice try.. I need some sleep before tomorrow". He sighed "A quicky?". She shook her head "No chance".

He rested down onto the sofa next to her and smiled "You ok?". Stevie simply nodded. "Eh... look at me.." she glanced to the man who was staring down at her "We dont have to go Stevie.. Nate and Bella wont mind..". She interupted "Its all paid for.. and I want to go.. Im just worried...". He shook his head "Dont be.. people fly a lot later in a pregnancy.. you will be fine and I will look after you.." he placed his hand gently to her small bump and smiled "Its been a while since we have had sex on the beach.." she interupted "Perv..". He raised his eyebrows as he lent gently into her lips. Moving his hand from her stomack up her body, over her breasts before round to the back of her neck, he held her close. They panted as their lips parted, she kept her face close to his as she grinned "Bed?". He nodded "I thought you'd never ask Mrs Smith". They rose to their feet and she followed him through the house and to the stairs. She paused at the bottom and gestured to the suitcases "Are you sure we have packed everything..." he interupted "Positive..". She smiled "Maybe we should check?". He sighed as she pulled on the suitcase and made her way back into the living room.

He rubed his eyes as he jogged down the stairs in his boxers, he pulled the door open and sighed "You're early.. we said half six..". Nate glanced at his watch "We are only half hour early.. go and get dressed I'll put the kettle on..." he made his way through the hall into the kitchen. "We arent there yet.." Smithy smiled as Bella came in the front door wearing a straw sun hat and huge sunglasses. "I know... Im getting in the spirt.. where is Stevie?". Smithy gestured to the stairs "In the shower... she will be down in a minute.. go through". She made her way through to the living room while he jogged back up the stairs and made his way into the bathroom "You nearly ready Moss?" he asked as he watched her in the mirror, she was out of the shower and now dressed in her bikini "You wearing that?" he asked. She shook her head "Im not taking it". He sighed "And why would that be?". She gestured to her bump "Im fat Smithy". He grinned as he walked over and took hold of her hands as he rested his head gently onto her shoulder "You are still as god damn sexy as the day I ment you..". She interupted "You have to say that...". He nodded "Yeah I do... but I dont have to mean it... and I do mean it Stevie.. you are beautiful.. but if you dont want to wear a bikini then dont.. but still take it". She grinned as he kissed her shoulder "Ok". Bella placed her hand to Nates leg as he rested down next to her "You excited baby?" she asked. He grinned "Getting you in our private villa.. in a tiny swimsuit.. what could be better?". She smiled "Its not really private.. with Stevie and Smithy". He smiled "They will be just as desperate for time to themselves".

As the taxi pulled up outside the Villa the four climbed out and the two men pulled the suitcases from the boot and payed the driver before making there way into the large building. It had a long hall which led to a huge living room. It had white walls with paintings drapped on them. A large leather sofa that was centered in the middle of the room pointing at the huge TV in the corner and a small private bar next to the huge patio doors that opened out to a small swimming pool and patio, over looking the beach. They made there way back inside and began exploring, finding the kitchen first, with a huge breakfast bar in the middle of the room, with all the latest appliances and the small table in the corner with an information pack about local places of interests which Bella started to flick through as the three detectives went in search of the bedrooms. Nate pushed a door open and smiled "We will have this one.." Smithy lent over his shoulder and glanced at the huge bedroom with a walk in wardrope and a king size bed, he groaned slightly as Nate pulled his suitcase inside. Smithy and Stevie continued their way down the hall. He pushed open a second door and sighed at the bunk beds before walking inside. He placed their bags to the bed and walked to the window, glancing out at the road outside. "Smithy... come here babe.." he turned and moved in the direction of her voice.

Smithy walked into the open door at the end of the hall way and smiled at the kingsize bed in the middle of the room, he glanced round before moving towards the door in the corner, he pushed it open and smiled as he stared round the ensuite bathroom, with a huge circular bath and seperate shower it was ideal for the two of them. Still unsure on his wifes where abouts he moved back into the bedroom before noticing the open door the other side of the room he walked over and smiled at her as she stood on the balcony "Im gunna stay in this room.. you sure you want to sleep in the bunk beds or would you rather be in here with me?". He grinned as he moved over to her and placed a gentle kiss to her lips "What do you reckon... I think we need to test the bed springs before we make any final decisions though.. make sure they can keep up with you for the next week DS Moss". She grinned "Me?". He nodded as he lent down into her lips, he pulled on her arm leading her back into the bedroom. He smiled as she layed down onto the bed pulling him on top of her. He gently kissed her lips, moving down onto her neck as his hands wandered inside her top and over her breasts. He paused as he climbed off her and moved over and pushed the door closed. He made his way back to her and pulled his shirt up and over his head before laying back down next to her. "Now I think you are a bit over dressed.. so what do you wish for me to take off you first?" he grinned.

Nate made his way into where Bella sat in the kitchen and walked over to her, he wrapped his arms round her and grinned "It didnt take Romeo and Juliet long... they are at it already". Bella grinned as he gently kissed her neck "Well I hope you dont think that means we are going to bed..." he groaned as she waved a bit of paper under his nose "It says here you can walk to town in five minutes... I think we should go and see if there is any where to eat later and then meet Smithy and Stevie there later.. I will get changed, which room is ours?". Nate nodded as she made her way out the kitchen "First on the right". He made his way back into the living room and rested down onto the sofa he waited a few minutes for his girlfriend to appear and he grinned at her. Her long legs concealed only by a tiny pair of shorts and in her bikini top she looked stunning, "I will tell them we are going" he grinned as he passed her, placing a kiss to her lips. "We are going into town... you want to meet us there later?" he called. "Ok" Came Smithys reply "I'll call you".

He pushed in and out of her as she groaned at the feel of him. She grinned as she climaxed and he began to place small kisses gently along her shoulder and up onto her face until his lips met hers, he slipped his tounge into her mouth kissing her as she gripped onto the back of his neck, he nails digging into his hair line as he kept his body close to hers. As he climaxed he smiled "I love you so much". She grinned up at him "I love you too". He climbed off of her and grabbed for his boxers and jeans pulling them up his legs, watching as the small blonde began pulled on his shirt. He followed her from the room and watched as she disapeared into the room with the bunk beds, she grabbed some clothes from her suitcase and dressed into her black shorts and tight white vest, showing off her small bump. He grabbed their suitcases and began heading back towards the bedroom. She walked into the living room and over to the sofa, just as she was about to sit down she heard a knock at the door, she called out "I'll get it" before making her way towards the front door. As she neared she heard a mans voice call out "Its security.. I have come to make sure everything is ok?". She pulled on the door and grinned as it opened. Her mouth dropped as she stared at the tall muscular man infront of her "Callum".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews of chapter one. Hope you enjoy this one. Please review thanks :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

"Callum... I cant believe you are here... come in..". He stared at the small blonde for a few seconds "Stevie.. what are you doing here?". She smiled as she led the way through to the living room "We are on holiday.. we are here for a week". He gestured to her small bump "You are pregnant?". She nodded "Just over six months.. can you believe it Smithy as a Dad?". Callum smiled "Smithy... is he here?". Stevie nodded slightly before walking to the hall leading to the bedrooms "Smithy.. come here a sec babe". She walked back to Callum "Nate is here with Bella too". Callum nodded slightly "What about Mel?". Stevie shook her head "No.. Mel is still at home... what are you doing here?". He smiled "Well I work here.. it pays a fortune and it comes with a place to stay as..." he paused as Smithy appeared in the door way "Smithy.. how are you?". Stevie registered the shook cover Smithys face "Oh my god Callum" he held his hand out to the muscular man infront of him "What are you doing here?". He smiled "I work as security for some of the homeowners... checking the people they let their places out too arent trashing them". Smithy smiled "I cant believe this.. I cant believe you are here". Callum gestured to Stevie "Congratulations on the baby". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. couple more months and he will be here..". Callum grinned "Its a boy?". Stevie nodded "We found out a few weeks ago". Callum smiled "Well I better let you get on with your evening... enjoy your holiday". Stevie smiled "Thanks..". Smithy interupted "What time do you finish.. you should meet us for a drink in town.. Im sure Nate would love to see you?". Callum smiled "Erm.. yeah.. I spose it would be good to catch up.. you are my last check anyway so I am going into town now anyway". Smithy nodded "Great... I'll go and dressed". He smiled as he made his way from the living room. Stevie smiled at Callum "I'll be back in a minute Callum... sit down". She made her way down the hall and into the huge bedroom "Why have you invited him?" she stressed moving towards where Smithy stood in his underwear "Because he is my mate... and I havent seen him for over a year". She shook her head "After everything he did?". Smithy pulled his jeans up his legs "Oh come on Stevie... you cant still hold a grudge?". She smiled "What... after he hit me, tried to break up our marrige the day after we got married... he brought up all the shit up with Louise?". He nodded "And I am prepaired to forget it... cant you?". She shook her head "I think I will stay here.." he interupted "Dont be so pathetic Stevie... its for one night for a quick drink.. if you want to stay here then fine.. you stay here and sulk". She glared at him "You are a different person when he is around..". He sighed as he walked towards the door "Look.. I really want you to come out for dinner.. and him being there doesnt change how I feel about you.. I love you so much Stevie..". She smiled "Just not enough to tell him he cant come..". He smiled "Fine.. you want me to go and tell him he cant come.. yes?". She remained silent as she stared at the floor. "Stevie... you want me to ask him to go?". She shook her head "No.. just go out with him and have a good time..". Smithy smiled "No.. you are making me choose Stevie and you win hands down.. I will tell him he cant come..". She shook her head "You cant.. I will get changed.. give me a few minutes". He smiled "Thank you Stevie.." he lent into her lips and glanced to the floor as she moved so he caught her cheek "I love you Stevie..." he placed his hand to her bump "Both of you". She watched as he made his way from the bedroom.

"Ok see you in a little bit" Nate hung up and smiled to Bella "They will be about ten minutes and they have a surprise". She smiled "A surprise?". He nodded "Yeah.. Im gunna get some drinks in... same again?". Bella nodded watching as he made his way towards the bar, she tucked her long dark hair behind her ears as she watched him joke with the young blonde barmaid. She sighed to herself as she downed back the last of her wine. She watched as Nate returned to the table with a tray of drinks. "What was the barmaid saying?". He glanced back to the young girl moving around behind the bar "She was just telling me about a club up the road.. its ment to be brilliant". Bella interupted "I dont think Stevie will be up to a huge night out". Nate nodded "Me and Smithy could go and you and Stevie could have a girly night". She sighed "Fine". She watched as Nate rose to his feet, he made his way past the table to where the three walked towards them "Oh my god Callum..". Callum held his hand out to the man as Stevie made her way past him and over to Bella. "You alright?" Stevie smiled. Bella nodded "I guess so... where did he come from?". Stevie sighed "Dont ask.. Smithy wanted to bring him". Bella sighed "After everything?". She nodded "Yeah.. he has forgiven and forgotten.. he says I can too". The two women went quiet as the three men rested down at the table. "Bella how are you?" Callum asked. She nodded "Fine thanks". Smithy lent in and placed a slight kiss to Stevies cheek "You ok darling?". She nodded "Fine" as she turned back to Bella.

The two women had been chatting to themselves while the men sat a bit futher from the table, Smithy and Nate filling Callum in on all that was happening at Sunhill. "Leon and Kirsty got married..." Nate smiled. "And she is pregnant about a month and a half behind Stevie" Smithy cut in. "Im Sergeant now" Nate grinned. "Nicked my job eh?" Callum joked "How is Mel?". The two men glanced between each other "She is erm.. she's fine" Nate replied. Callum smiled "What.. what arent you telling me?". He sighed "She is dating Mickey now". Callum nodded "Good... Im glad she is happy.. I have a girlfriend... she should be here soon". Stevie interupted the men "Best thing Mel did was get rid of you..." Smithy glared at her "Stevie..". Callum shook his head "Its fine Smithy... I can understand you are still upset Stevie and I respect that but I dont want to cause any trouble I just want a drink with..." she interupted "You know what I dont want to hear it Callum". They all watched as a tall blonde woman placed her hand to Callums shoulder, her hair falling elegantly down her back, her deep blue eyes glancing round the occupants of the table. "How are you gorgeous?" she smiled to Callum. He nodded "Im fine Jen.. why dont you get a drink and join us?". The blonde nodded slightly as she made her way to the bar "How the hell did you manage that mate?" Smithy smiled as the woman walked to the bar. Callum grinned "The girls are well.. look at her". Smithy nodded "I wouldve do..." Stevie interupted "I think I need some air" she stood up and made her way past the table. "Stevie" he called as he stood up. Bella smiled to him "Let me go Smithy".

Bella rested down onto the bench next to her "You ok?". Stevie shook her head "Not really... Im starting to wonder why I bother". Bella smiled as she wrapped her arm round her friend "He adores you Stevie... anyone can see that". She glanced to the ground "Yeah... but he'd give that woman one". Bella laughed "Thats why you are upset... oh come on this is Smithy we are talking about... you know he is the biggest ladies man in London... it dont make him love you any less". Stevie smiled at her friend "Im not doubting he loves me... I just dont think he fancys me anymore... I mean why would he" she gestured down to her swollen stomack. "Because you are gorgeous" they both jumped at the sound of his voice behind them, he smiled to Bella "Can you give us a second". She nodded as she made her way back towards the pub. He rested down next to the small blonde and smiled slightly "Thats why you have been off with me the last few weeks.. you think I dont fancy you any more?". She sighed "Well do you?". He nodded "Of corse I do... I love you...". She interupted "And there is a difference between loving someone and wanting them". He laughed "You think I dont want you anymore?". She shook her head "No I dont... I have seen the way you eye up women". He nodded "Yeah I do and you knew I did that when we got together... it dont mean Im intending to take them to bed does it". She smiled "I saw the way you looked at that woman... you used to look at me like that". He nodded "Yeah... I did but.. I dunno.. I dont just see you as someone to get my leg over anymore Stevie.. you are my wife.. you're pregnant with my son.. your not just a notch on my bedpost". She stared up at him "So what about the woman in the club a few weeks back?". The look on his face told her what Bella had told her was true "You know about that?". Stevie nodded "What was she... a notch on your bed post?". He shook his head "I swear to you I didnt shag her Stevie... it was just a kiss" he took hold of her hand "Why didnt you tell me you knew... how do you even know?". She smiled slightly "Nate was pissed and he told Bella". Smithy sighed "Stevie I promise you.. it was weeks ago anyway.. and it felt wrong darling.. she came onto me.. one minute we were chatting the next she stuck her tounge down my throat.. I pulled away and left.. I came home to you". Stevie nodded "I know.. thats why I never brought it up.. but..". He shook his head "No buts Stevie... I love you.. you mean the world to me.. I will never look at another woman again". He sighed "Stevie you kissed Callum the day after we got married.. and I let it go.. I gave you another chance.. it was one kiss". She smiled at him "Do you fancy me?". He nodded "Of corse I do.. look at you.." he rose to his feet and moved infront of her "You are beautiful.. Stevie if I watch you undress it turns me on.. I spend half my life turned on because of you". She smiled as he placed his hands to her face "You are so beautiful.." she interupted "Im so pregnant". He laughed "Yeah you are... with my baby and that just makes you all the more sexy.. theres no one else I want to kiss.. that I want to touch.." he placed his hands to her legs as he knelt down infront of her "No one I want to do really rude things to everytime I look at them". She smiled "So you dont want Callums bird?". He laughed as he placed a slight kiss to her lips "No.. I dont.. I want you.. I spent years wanting you and now I have you.. I just want you even more". He lent back into her lips "Now DS Moss as I have reassured you... I was thinking we could.. go back and.." she interupted "No chance Inspector Smith... you wanted to bring him.. Bella will never forgive me if I leave her with Callum and Nate". He sighed "So Im not even going to get a make up shag". She smiled "I didnt say that did I... we have to go home eventually". He watched as she rose to her feet and he pushed himself up, he glanced at two women as they passed the couple, she stared at him and he smiled "I liked her shoes". Stevie smiled "Oh yeah... what colour were they?". He sighed "Im sorry". She grinned "Dont be... just dont touch Smithy". He smiled "Why would I want to when I have my own lttle lady to play with". She smiled "Come on lets get back".

The two women rose to there feet and smiled between the men and the young girl restng on Callums knee. "Are you two ready to go?" Bella asked. Nate nodded "Yeah" as he took another sip of his drink. Stevie lent down and rubed her ancles and Smithy placed his hand gently to her bump "Why dont you two go and we will meet you there... we will be ten minutes behind you". She glanced briefly at Bella as she nodded. Stevie lent into Smithys lips and placed a slight kiss before leaning into his ear "Ten minutes Smithy". When the two women arrived home Stevie rested down onto the sofa and slipped her shoes off while Bella made them both a cup of tea. "I cant believe Callum turned up" Bella smiled as she rested down onto the sofa next to where Stevie had rested her feet. "I know... I just hope this is the last we are gunna see of him.. I cant put up with him hanging around.. I swear it will be the end of me and Smithy". They both glanced over their shouders as the door swung open and Smithy staggered over to her, placing a drunken kiss to her lips "You are drunk" she grinned. He nodded "A little... but you always say Im a better shag". She smiled "Assuming I want you?". He nodded "You will... but you will have to wait a bit cause Callum and Jen came back with me". Stevie sighed "I think I might go to bed". Bella smiled "Where is Nate?". Smithy shook his head "He left just after you... is he not back yet?". He glanced at Stevie as she rose to her feet before turning to Callum and Jen as they walked in "Make yourself at home... I'll be back in a minute". Bella sighed as the two sat down "Where is Nate?" Callum asked. Bella shook her head "Your guess is as good as mine".

"Stevie.." he smiled from the door way as she undressed. "What?" she stressed as she pulled her nighty over her head "Have I done something wrong Stevie?". She sighed "No everything is perfect.. go back to Callum". He smiled as he moved through the door and pushed the door closed "You want me to come to bed... I dont mind?". She glared at him "You know what I would rather sleep on my own.. why dont you sleep in the spare room?". He shook his head "I told Callum, him and Jen can sleep in there". She nodded "Corse.. I should of guessed.. well it looks like you are on the sofa". He nodded "You know what fine... fine.. if you dont want to sleep next to me.. its your choice..". He made his way to the door before turning back to her "You said I am a different person when I am with him.. but its you Stevie... you get jealous, defensive and blame me for anything that goes wrong.. I cant do anything right". She shook her head "Thats not true" He sighed "When was the last time I did somethng that made you happy... that you were pleased about?". She shook her head "I dont know.. that is a stupid question". He shook his head "Last Friday.. you cooked me my favourite dinner... you spent hours in the kitchen and I was really chuffed... do you remember?". She nodded "Corse". He smiled "That made me so happy... I was over the moon.. so I went and brought you flowers...". She nodded "I remember". He sighed "D'you remember what you said to me?". She shook her head "Not really... thanks?". He smiled "You asked me what I had done wrong... why I brought you flowers... even when I try and be nice.. you still chuck it back in my face". She glanced down to the floor "I dont mean too". He smiled "I know this is really hard on you Stevie.. but I would never do anything to hurt you.. I love you". She smiled "You kissed that girl..." he interupted "And we sorted that out... it ment nothing... its not like I slept with her.. Im not Nate". Stevie shook her head "What does that mean?". Suddenley realsing his mistake he shook his head "Nothing forget it.." he grabbed for the door handle and feeling her hand grap his wrist he turned back to her. "Has Nate cheated on Bella?".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you for all the reviews so far. hope you like this one. please review. xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

He stood awkwardly on the spot for several minutes as she stared at him, one hand resting on her hip and the other on her bump "Smithy...". He grabbed for the door handle "I should get back to Callum.." she grabbed his arm "Tell me..". He shook his head "Im not gunna be responsible for breaking up their relationship..". Stevie stared at him as he opened the door "Im going to tell her anyway so you might as well tell me..." he slammed the door shut and turned back to her "Why do you have to stick your nose in.. it was your fault Mel and Callum split up" she interupted "What so it doesnt matter that Callum cheated on Mel or Nate has quite obviously cheated on Bella... it wouldnt surprise me if you wernt at it too...". He glared at her "I should of known you would make this about me.." he stared at her for a few minutes, staring at her bump "You always find a way to blame me.. its always my fault..". She interupted "Thats not true..". He nodded "Yeah it is.. when we went to Turkey.. everything that happened with Vicky.. you blamed me for the fact that Callum turned up here.. you blamed me for you falling pregnant when we were due to go on holiday.. everything.. its always my fault..". She shook her head "You really believe that I blame you?". He nodded "Yeah I do and then what ever I do wrong you use it to control me.. I havent had a life since I started dating you" he grabbed for the door handle and feeling her hand take hold of his he turned back to her "Im so sorry.. I never ment to blame you for anything or to control you.. I love you.. I.." he smiled as she glanced down at the floor, he could see her eyes beginning to water. "Stevie.." he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to his "Im sorry I didnt mean that.." she nodded "Yeah you did.. thats what you think of me..". He kissed the top of her head as her eyes fell back to the floor "I love you Stevie.." she interupted "How can you.. how can you love me if I control you..". He moved his arms round her shoulder and grinned "I love you Stevie... there is no one else I would ever want to be controlled by". She glanced down "I am so sorry.." she gestured to the door "Go and have your drink with Callum..". He grabbed her hand as she pulled from his body "No.. I want to be here with you Stevie". She shook her head slightly "No.. I need to be alone Smithy".

Smithy made his way out and rested onto the sofa next to Callum "She alright?" Callum asked. Smithy nodded "Yeah.. she will be fine.." he turned to Bella as she rose to her feet "I think I will check on her.." he interupted "No.. she just needs a bit of time to herself.. stay out here and have a drink..". She rested back down into the seat and smiled slightly "Where is Nate?". Callum shook his head "No idea". She gestured to the front door "I think Im gunna go and have a look for him..". She rose back to her feet and Smithy shook his head "No.. you cant go wandering around..". She nodded "I need to know where he is Smithy". Callum gestured to his girlfriend "Jen will go with you.. show you about..". He noticed Jen glare at him as she rose to her feet. The two women glared at him as they made they made there way through the door. Smithy turned to Callum as he took a sip of his drink "I dont think Nate will be happy to see her". Callum gestured to the hall "Whats going on with you and Stevie?". Smithy shook his head "I was horrible to her... I wouldnt be surprised if she tells me to fuck off now". Callum smiled "Dont be stupid.. the woman would do anything for you.. however bad you treat her, she will keep coming back for more Smithy". He sighed "I dont want to treat her badly though... I want to be the perfect husband.. you know what I need to go and say sorry.. you ok?". Callum nodded as he rose to his feet and made his way towards the bedroom.

He pulled his lips from the young blonde girl infront of hims neck and smiled "I have to go darling...". She smiled "Get back to your girlfriend?". Nate nodded slightly "This really shouldnt of happened...". She smiled as he walked away. He made his way quickly back towards the villa. "Nate... where the hell of you been?" she stressed as she saw him coming towards her. "I er.. Im sorry babe... I got lost" he smiled before glancing between Bella and Jen. Bella grinned slightly "You idiot.. come on.. we will show you the way...". The three began the way back and Nate felt himself fill with regret and guilt, he knew he shouldnt cheat on Bella and he didnt know why he did it but he just couldnt help himself.

"Stevie... are you awake?" he whispeared to where she layed on the bed. He rested down next to her and placed his hand gently to her shoulder. "Darling.. I know you are pissed off with me but..." he paused as he placed a kiss to her head "I do love you Stevie.. so much". She sat up and moved into his arms, he sighed as he saw the redness of her cheeks and the tears running down them "I am so sorry baby" he smiled as he placed a kiss too her forhead. She remained in his arms and sobbed. "I didnt mean what I said Stevie... you dont control me..." she interupted "I do.." he glanced down at her "Stevie.." she stared up at him "Why do you put up with me... is it cause Im pregnant?". He laughed "Stevie... I love you.. you are my wife and you mean the world to me... dont get me wrong I couldnt be happier about the baby but I love you cause you are you.. and you are amazing". She smiled as he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her lips to his, he kissed her softly for a few minutes before pulling away and grinning "And besides you are fucking brilliant in bed". She laughed slightly as he pulled her back into his chest "Where are the others?". He smiled "Bella and that Jen bird have gone to look for Nate and Callum is in the living room". She nodded "You should get back to him then..." he smiled "I'd rather stay in here with you..". She laughed "Go on.. I will still be here when you get back".

Callum smiled as the front door opened and he watched as Jen rested back down next to him, he lent into her ear "You dont mind being here do you?" he asked. She shook her head "No.. its fine.. Bella seems nice". He nodded slightly "Yeah... she is ok". Bella and Nate sat down on the sofa and the four began to chat. Smithy smiled as he walked in and glanced round his friends "You are back?". Callum rose to his feet and pulled on Jens hands "Thanks for the offer of the room but we are gunna get going.. I have work in the morning". Smithy shook his head "Why dont we meet up tomorrow... for a drink or you can show us all round?". Callum smiled "You sure Stevie will be ok with that?". He nodded "Yeah it'll be fine". Smithy let Callum and Jen out of the villa before returning to the sofa next to Nate and Bella. She smiled "We going to bed Nate?". He nodded "Just give me a minute.. then I will be in". He turned back to Smithy as Bella left the room "I am in deep shit Smithy..." he cut in "You have done it again?". He nodded "The bird from the bar.. I didnt mean for it to happen, it ju...". Smithy interupted "I dont want to know Nate". Nate shook his head "I need advice.. you need to help me..". Smithy smiled "Na.. I am going to be with my wife.. you dug this hole yourself now you can deal with it..." Nate grabbed his arm "You are ment to be my mate.." he smiled "I am.. but Stevie is my wife and she comes first.. and she will never forgive me for helping you to cover this up.." Nate glared at him "You did the last time..". Smithy nodded "And you promised me it would never happen again.. and then you told Bella it was me... Stevie thinks I kissed another bird.. because you cant keep it in your pants.. and your bit on the side came on to me... your on your own this time mate".

She rolled over and into his chest as he drunkenly fell into the bed "Has somebody had a bit to much to drink?" she grinned.  
>He lent into her lips "I love you Stevie". She laughed "Someone definatly has had to much to drink.." he glanced down "I love you too is more traditional..". She laughed as she placed a kiss to his lips "Im joking.. I love you too Dale". He lent back down letting his lips gently move on hers. He moved his hands onto her hips and slipped him on top of her as he continued to kiss her, she pulled away and smiled as he tried to pull her top over her head "Now now Inspector Smith...". He smiled "You own me make up sex.." she interupted "I owe you nothing.. and besides Im tierd". He layed his head back onto the pillow and sighed "So you have turned me on and now you are saying no?". She laughed "I did no such thing..." he interupted "So we can"<br>he grinned as he pushed back into his lips.

Stevie made her way into the kitchen wearing only Smithys shirt and seeing Nate resting at the breakfast bar she moved to the kettle and flicked it on. "You alright?" he asked. She glared over at him and nodded. "Stevie.." he began and she turned to face him "I am gunna find out what happened.. and believe me.. when I finally crack Smithy.. Bella will know everything". He sighed "So you are gunna ruin everything?". She shook her head "You managed that all by yourself..". Nate glared at her "You think you and Smithy are perfect.. you are married and gunna have a baby.. maybe you should look at you own relationship before you start sticking your nose in mine". He stormed from the kitchen and Stevie made her way into the living room and rested down on the sofa, she hated the idea of Bella being hurt but was it her place to tell her the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

"Everything ok?" Bella smiled as Nate climbed into bed next to her. "Fine.." he replied as he rolled over so he didnt have to look at her "Go back to sleep". Bella sighed as she swung her legs round "Where are you going?" he stressed as she climbed from the bed "To get a dink". He sat up and grabbed her wrist "Hang on a minute.. sit down darling". She rested back down on to the bed and he pulled her into a hug "I love you... you know that dont you". She nodded "Of corse Nate.. whats going on?". He grinned "Nothing babe... I just want you to know how much you and Zack mean to me". She smiled "I know baby.. you make me so happy.. the best thing I ever did was move to the UK". He grinned "I know.. why dont we get married?". She smiled "Is that a proposal Sergeant Roberts?". He nodded "I guess so... marry me?". She nodded "Of corse I will" she squealed. Hearing the other bedroom door click shut he smiled back to Bella "Go and get your drink darling".

"Smithy.." she slapped his chest as she rested down onto the bed "Wake up Smithy". She glared at him as his eyes flicked open briefly before he closed them again "What?". She slapped his arm again so he opened his eyes "Tell me everything Nate has gotten up to". He shook his head "I cant Stevie". She nodded "Fine... then tell me why he says I need to take a closer look at our relationship instead of worrying about his?". Smithy shook his head "There is nothing wrong with us Stevie... we have been over this.. I love you" he closed his eyes, but feeling her move off the bed he opened them once again "Where you going Stevie?". She turned back to him "The airport". He grabbed his underwear from the floor and moved towards her "Why?". She pulled from his grips "Cause I am fed up with this holiday already, with them, with Callum, with.." she paused as she stared at him before turning back to her suitcase "With me?" he asked and she simply shrugged her shoulders. "Thats what you were going to say?". She turned back to him "Fine yeah.. that was what I was gunna say". He nodded as he grabbed for his jeans and pulled them up his legs "Leave my shirt on the bed.. Im pissed off with chasing you.. whats the fucking point anymore.. you are never gunna let me win.." he stormed from the room and pulled the door shut.

As Bella walked from the kitchen she saw Smithy storm out towards the pool, she placed her drink to the table before making her way after him. "Smithy... are you ok?" she asked. He turned to face her "I am fine.. just leave me alone Bella". She smiled slightly "What has she said?". He rested down on to a seat and sighed "Whatever I do.. it is never going to be good enough.. I know she regrets marrying me.. I feel like everytime we start getting somewhere and we are on track, she puts something in the way to fuck us up". Bella walked over and rested down next to him "She is emotional.. its all part of being pregnant". He glanced up at her as she stared at him, her hand resting on his bare back "Im starting to wish she never got pregnant... this baby is the biggest mistake of my life..". Bella wrapped her arms round him and pulled him into a hug. "Well this is all very cosy.." Stevie stressed, causing the two to jump apart. "Stevie.. I swe.." he began as he realised how she had missread the situation. "The biggest mistake of your life... this is our baby Smithy.." she tried to smile through the tears that now formed a stream down her cheeks "I was coming to tell you I was sorry.. for the last few weeks.. everything I have said and done..". He moved over to her "Stevie.. I didnt mean it.. I want our baby..". She glared at Bella as she made her way to the door "And as for you... you are ment to be my friend..". Bella nodded "I am.. Stevie.. nothing happened". She laughed "Yeah right.. what is it, your own boyfriend cant keep it in his pants so you thought you would nick my husband". Bella grabbed her arm as she turned away "You dont know what you are talking about.. Nate and I have got engaged tonight..". Stevie laughed "D'you know what.. that dont surprise me... covering his tracks... its strange.. normally he gets Smithy to do it for him". Bella turned to Smithy "Is it true... Smithy has he cheated on me?". Smithy sighed glancing briefly at Stevie "I think you need to ask him that..." she glared at Stevie before walking back inside.

"Nate.. get up" she shouted as she walked into the bedroom. He pushed himself into a sitting position "I know we are gunna celebrate but.." he smiled. "Have you cheated on me?" she shouted. He smiled "Fucking Stevie... she is stiring things up... no I havent Bella..". She shook her head "Why did she say you have then?". He laughed "Because she is so fed up with Smithy.. she is trying to fuck up everyone else as well.. Bella I love you.. you know that". She nodded "You promise me... nothing has happened?". He nodded "Yeah I promise". He took a deep breath as he pulled her into a hug, things were getting a little too close to home, he needed to make sure Stevie stopped stiring things.

She remained staring at him for a few minutes, he had a guilty look on his face, she stood watching him as he pleaded with her to talk to him "Stevie.. please.. you know I didnt mean what I said... I love you... you and the baby mean the world to me.. please dont walk out on me..". She turned to the door "No.. I have to go.. you arent the person I thought you were...". He grabbed her wrist "I am.. I promise you... I am exactly who you thought I was... who I have always been.. please I love you..". She pulled "No... is there something going on between you and Bella?". He laughed "I cant believe you even need to ask me that Stevie... you know I love you.. you are everything to me... please.. stay the night and we can talk in the morning". She glared over at him and he smiled "Please Stevie... I dont want you to disapear.. please.. you have to think of the baby". She nodded "Fine.. but I am leaving in the morning.. and you are sleeping in the spare room". He nodded slightly as she made her way back inside.

Bella rose early the next morning and made her way to Stevies bedroom, she knocked lightly and waited, Stevie pulled the door open a few minutes later. She stepped aside so Bella could walk in. She shut the door and turned to her. "Stevie.. I know you are upset... and last night.. Smithy and I.. it was nothing, he was upset and I was just comforting him". Stevie nodded "I know... I trust Smithy.. I was just upset..". Bella grinned "So we are ok?". Stevie shook her head "What has happened between you and Nate?". Bella smiled "I know you were upset... we both said things we didnt mean...". Stevie interupted "I ment what I said Bella... Nate isnt who you think he is". Bella sighed "I cant believe you... I know you and Smithy have problems but.. why would you try and come between me and Nate...". Stevie moved towards her "Im not trying to do anything Bella... but he is cheating...". Bella turned to the door "No..". Stevie grabbed her arm "Bella.. I wouldnt say it if it wasnt true... Im trying to look out for you...". Bella smiled "Well dont Stevie... I dont want to lose you as a friend.. but dont make me choose between you and Nate". Stevie nodded "Fine but dont come crying to me when it all goes wrong". Bella stormed from the room and Stevie sighed slightly, she never ment to upset Bella, she took a deep breath before making her way from the bedroom.

"She has got such a cheek... anyone would think she and Smithy are romeo and Juliet" Bella stessed as she slammed the door closed. "I thought you had gone to make up..." Bella interupted "Stevie is impossible..". He laughed "I thought she was your best friend". She laughed "Yeah right.. she is just looking out for herself.. she can feel her life slipping away, so now she is trying to muck up ours". Nate grinned "Well we wont let her.. why dont we go out today.. just me and you eh darling?". She smiled "Can I choose where?". He laughed "Any where you want".

She knocked lightly on the bedroom door before making her way inside "Smithy.. are you awake?" she asked as she rested down next to him on the bottom bunk. He opened his eyes and nodded slightly "You wanna try sleeping on this thing.. its ment for kids..". She smiled "How do you feel?". He pushed himself into a sitting postion, swearing as he hit his head "Like my wife accused me of god knows what with her best mate, chucked me out and I spent a night on this thing". She smiled "I am sorry Smithy". He nodded "You always are when you realise you are wrong". She glanced down "That is a bit harsh babe...". He interupted "What am I ment to say... I dunno where I stand anymore" he took hold of her hand and pulled it until her eyes met his, "What I said last night was out of order and I am so sorry.. you wouldnt believe how guilty I feel about that.. but if me and you are gunna work... you gotta stop pushing me away". She nooded "I know.. I am so sorry Smithy". He pulled her into his chest and grinned "Its a good job I love you... otherwise Im sure I woulda killed you by now". She smiled as he placed his lips gently to hers "Now shall we hit the beach for an hour?". She nodded "Sounds perfect".


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, thanks to anyone who has waited for the udate on this story sorry it has taken me months to do it, I hope you enjoy and hopefully the next one wont be so review, thanks Jodie xxx**

Chapter Five

Arriving at the beach he grinned to the small blonde as she rested down on her towel "You ok darling?" he asked. She nodded as she placed her hand to her swollen bump "I am fine Smithy I just... look at me Im like an elephant" he laughed causing her to glare at him "You are pregnant Moss... you are ment to be fat..." he grabbed her hand as she rose to her feet "Dont sulk..  
>oi.. Stevie..." he pulled her to face him "You are still the most beautiful women I have ever met.." he lent gently into her lips "I love you.. I know you are fed up with being knocked up but give it a few months.. when we have our little baby..<br>our little boy..". She nodded slightly "Now you gunna sit down..." he watched as she rested back down onto the sand and he pushed their large sun brolley into the ground and positioned it to keep the sun from her. "Is that ok?" she nodded "Fine".  
>He sighed as he rested down next to her "Stevie..." she interupted as he placed his hand to her bump "I am not that fat any way". He laughed "You arent... you are so sexy Stevie.. you remember the first time we ever slept together... on that beach in Spain?" she nodded as he lent into her lips "You are just as sexy as you were that night.. it was torture when we were on that beach... you in a tiny bikini and I couldnt touch you... and its the same now..." she shook her head "No I am yours now you can touch me..." he interupted "No... I cant.. I only have to look at you the wrong way and you fly off the handle... you seem to think I am not attracted to you now you are pregnant we have sex but thats all it is...we used to be so passionate but now its just sex I cant touch you... but the truth is Stevie I have never fancied you more". She grinned "Really?" she noticed him glance down looking shy "I have fancied you since the first day I met you... you were working on a hit and run...<br>I was in custody.. d'you remember?" she shook her head and he smiled "The first time I saw you Stevie... you were the most beautiful women I had ever seen and you still are now". She lent into his lips and placed a longing kiss "You bring that huge beach towel with us?" he nodded and pulled it from the bag he had carried the short walk to the beach. She pulled it over her body before slipping her top off, and passing it to him "What are you doing?". She grinned "I am giving you a reason to fancy me" he smiled as she passed him her bikini top, he watched her wriggle under the towel before passing him her bottoms, he laughed as he lent into her lips as he pulled away she lifted the towel slightly to show off her figure to him, he placed his hand to her bump "Can I play?". She laughed as she pulled the towel down over his body as well. "You can always play Smithy".

As they wandered slowly round the shops Bella felt distracted, she missed Stevie and despite the fact she wanted to believe everyword she had said was a lie, there was a horrible feeling in the back of her mind that Nate was up to something. She walked into a clothes shop and Nate grabbed her arm "Im gunna sit this one out.. I will be over there..." he gestured to the bar on the oppisite side of the road she smiled slightly as he continued "Finish your shopping and I will meet you in there after..." she nodded slightly watching as he crossed the road. She made her way inside and glanced round for a few minutes before walking back out and crossing to the bar, once inside she stared round until her eyes fell on her boyfriend, sitting with a group of women and a barmaid. She watched for a few minutes as he kissed their cheeks before she walked back out and began her way back to the villa they had rented. Once back she walked into the bedroom and began searching through his things she didnt know what she was looking for but the doubt was there and if there was something to find she was going to find it.

Once they had arrived back at the villa Stevie couldnt help the grin etched accross her face, she hadnt been this happy in a long time, she smiled as she made her way into the kitchen watching as he rested down on the sofa, he pulled out a large book from the draw on the coffee table "Eh babe... have a look at this?". She walked back out and smiled at him as she rested down next to him "What is it?" she asked. He grinned "Different attractions... anything you fancy?" she smirked at him "Is that a trick question?". He grinned "Have a look through some of the leaflets" she nodded as a loud bang sounded the room and he rose to his feet and made his way to the front door. She began flicking through them trying to find any that were suitable for a heavily pregnant woman.

She had heard the door slam but hearing the voices she had guessed it was Stevie and Smithy. She pulled his flight bag from the wardrobe and began searching inside, as she pulled out the bundle of paper from the zip compartment she sunk down onto the bed as she began to read through them, she glanced at the different dates and times, places she had never been. The tears began to flood from her eyes as it all clicked into place, everything he had done, the lies he had told it was all making sense and she was determined to catch him out.

When he returned a few minutes later she smiled to Callum as he followed him inside Smithy gestured to the sofa "Sit down mate I'll grab you a drink". She watched as Smithy moved into the kitchen before passing the papers to Callum "Anything you can recomend... I dont feel up to mountain biking" she grinned gesturing to the one on the top. He smiled "There are some great shops in town... you should check them out.. get Smithy to carry your bags.." he smiled as she laughed, she picked her drink up from the table and he placed the leaflets down before shifting to face her. "Listen Stevie... I know I did some unforgivable things and I dont for one second expect you to brush it under the carpet but can we just for this week try and get on... for Smithys sake?". She smiled slightly "Im sorry for how I have been... its hormones... what is in the past is in the past and I am happy to leave it there". He smiled "Thank you... so much.. it really does mean a lot". They both smiled as Smithy reapeared "Everything ok?" he asked. She nodded "Everything is fine Smithy... Im gunna go for a lie down.. why dont you do something with Callum for a couple of hours and I will meet you both for dinner later?". Smithy grinned "Yeah?". She nodded as she moved into his lips and placed a slight kiss "See you later baby". She made her way down towards the bedrooms and Callum grinned "Fancy a walk into town?". Smithy nodded "Lets go".

Making her way into her bedroom she stopped as she heard the sobbing coming from the other room, she glanced at her bed but deciding Bella was more important she knocked on the door and made her way inside "Are you ok?" she asked. Bella shook her head "I am so sorry Stevie... I cant believe I was that stupid". She rested down onto the bed next to her "Whats happend?".  
>She pointed to the bed "I found them..." Stevie picked them up and began glancing through them "On the way here Nate emptyed his wallet... he said they were old..." Stevie smiled at her "I dont understand". Bella shook her head "This one..." she pulled the reciet from a restaurant from Stevies hands "It was Zacks parents evening... he told me he had to work... and this hotel I have never stayed at it.." she pointed to another. Stevie sighed "Im sorry Bella" she watched as her friend began to sob "Come here..." she pulled her into a hug "I am here Bella... you are my best friend.. Im always gunna be here".<p>

Nate had been sat in the bar a little under three hours when he began to worry about Bella, he made his way to the toilet and upon his return walked to the barmaid "I will see you later sweetheart.." he grinned. She smiled "You fancy coming back tonight about eight... I will be finished and it will liven up a bit?" he smiled slightly "Sorry I have plans... take care"  
>he walked out of the pub and took a deep breath, he glanced back in for a few minutes before walking down the high street intent on finding his girlfriend.<p>

As they walked round town Smithy gestured to a small shop "Can we go in there?" he asked. Callum smirked at him "That is a womens underwear shop.. something you want to tell me?". Smithy laughed "No.. I want to make Stevie feel special again.. she is so beautiful even with the bump and I know she doubts it so..." he pointed to some of the underwear "I want to show her how beautiful she is...". Callum nodded before following him inside "Is she depressed?". Smithy smiled slightly "She isnt happy... and Bella aint helping keep upsetting her.. I wish I could get her on her own for more than a few hours... show her how much I have and always will love her..." Callum interupted "I might be able to help you there...". Smithy turned to him "What you got in mind?". Callum grinned "My mate.. he has a yacht.. I could see if you could borrow it for the night... take her out on the sea..". Smithy smiled "What if we get lost.." Callum laughed "Dont panic.. its got a tracker on it.. besides it will give you some alone time... then all you need to do Smithy... is pick out the underwear you want her in?". Smithy glanced round the shop "Thanks mate it sounds perfect".


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. I really hope you like this chapter, please review thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

He made his way back into their holiday home and called out "Stevie... babe where are you?" he glanced into the living room and kitchen before making his way into the bedroom, he smiled round before shouting "Stevie..." hearing her in the door way he turned to face her "You ok gorgeous?" he grinned taking her hand in his. She nodded "I am fine but..." he interupted "I have booked us a boat trip..." she interupted "I cant Stmithy... Bella is really upset..." he glared at her for a few moments "You hated her earlier... whats happened?". She smiled "We have had a good chat and..." he interupted "I have spent ages organising this trip for you". She laughed "She is heartbroken..." he interupted "I dont care Stevie... we are going on this boat trip..." she shook her head "I dont want to...". He glared at her "Fine... you stay here with her.. Im going..." she smiled at him slightly as he packed a few things into a bag "Smithy.. please dont..." he interupted as he then pulled the half open bag from the bed "Here I got you this..." he pushed the shopping bag he had been holding into her chest before storming from the room. She watched him go before taking a quick glance into the bag. Hearing the front door bang shut she made her way through their holiday home after him, she pulled the front door open and seeing him walking down the road she began after him, she shouted "Smithy..." he turned and took a quick glance at her before carrying on walking "Smithy please dont make me run... its not good for the baby..." he stopped on the spot and waited for her to catch up. "Please dont leave like this... I do want to come on the boat trip... its just..." he interupted "Yeah I know.. its Bella.. obviously she is more important". She sighed "You know that isnt true Smithy... but she is upset..". He nodded "And what about me... us?" he paused glancing down at herstomack "We arent gunna have another holiday like this Stevie... I wanted to make it special". She nodded "It is.. but I cant just leave her.. Nate has really upset her..." he interupted "I dont care about their relationship all I care about is you me and our baby Stevie..". she nodded "And that is what is important to me... but..." he interupted "Then prove it... prove me and the baby are more important...". She shook her head "You cant blackmail me into this..." he smiled "I will see you tomorrow evening then Stevie..". She grabbed his wrist as he turned away "Ok... can I have an hour to get ready... I need to try this underwear on you got me?" she smiled trying to ease the tension between the couple. He nodded "Ok" before the two made their way back towards the house.

Nate arrived back at the house and made his way straight into the kitchen, he ran a drink of water and hearing the front door slam he glanced out and noticed Stevie and Smithy making their way towards their bedroom. Hearing the door shut he walked out and towards his own bedroom, he walked in and grinned to Bella as she sat on the bed. She glared at him before pushing to her feet "How many times?" she shouted. He shook his head "What?". She stood up and slapped his face "How many women?". He shook his head "None.. I havent cheated...". She nodded "Im not stupid Nate... I know..." she chucked the reciepts she had found at him and he sighed "They arent mine... Smithy asked me to look after them... he is cheating on Stevie..." Bella interupted "So if we go in their and have it out with them... he wont drop you in it when he realises you are trying to do the same to him.. I cant believe you are trying to turn this round on him". He shook his head "I cant do that to him..." she interupted "No..  
>of corse you cant because its all bullshit Nate.. you are a cheat... you cheated with Mel and have been doing it ever since" He stormed towards the door "Im not going to let you ruin my holiday... until you are more reasonable Im going out" she sunk down onto the bed as he left and began to sob.<p>

She had packed her things into her bag and smiled to him as he sat on the bed smirking at her "We are only going for one night Stevie?". She nodded "Yeah I know... but we might get lost I want to be prepaired..." he laughed lightly and she moved over and placed a kiss to his lips "You know there is no one more important than you Smithy... you and our little boy are all I care about". He nodded "Good cause you and little man are all I care about". She gestured to the door slightly "I erm... I should go and tell Bella we will be away for the night...". He nodded "Corse but we need to be gone in about half hour...". She made her way from the room and tapped lightly on Bellas bedroom door.

Smithy made his way back into the living room and rested down onto the sofa, he was so happy, he would finaly get to spend some real time with Stevie and remind her why he married and let her know just how much he really loved her. He had been sat in the room in a world of his own for about ten minutes when the knock on the door dragged him back to reality, he pushed to his feet and made his way to the door "You alright mate?" he grinned to Callum. The tall man nodded "Yeah fine.. you ready to go Smithy?". The inspector nodded "Stevie is just telling Bella... then we will be ready... I think Stevie is convnced we are going to get lost at sea...". Callum laughed "Cant say I blame her.. think about the hike up that mountain...". Smithy nodded before turning to where Stevie stood in the door way, she didnt say anything aloud, she just mouthed "Im sorry" he shook his head "What?". He glared at the small blonde as Bella apeared carrying a small bag "Thank you so much for inviting me Smithy.. its just what I need to get Nate off my mind.." Callum gestured to the door "Come on Bella you can help me put the stuff in the car". Bella followed him from the holiday home and Smithy turned and glared at Stevie "What the fuck Stevie.. tonight was ment to be about us". She nodded slightly "I am so sorry Smithy... but she was so upset and I..." he interupted "Dont bother Stevie" he headed for the door and she grabbed his wrist and turned him back to her "Please dont be angry with me... I love you babe... and we have to think of the baby.. the stress is..." he cut in once again "Dont give me that Stevie... all you care about is you... not me and not that baby" she watched him walk out the door before she made her way after him.

Once outside she smiled to where he stood next to Callum before she made her way over to Bella "Listen Bella... I erm.. Im really sorry but I er..." she glanced to Smithy as he appeared behind her and wrapped his arm round her waiste "Smithy and I we.." he interupted "It doesnt matter now darling... we were saying you'd get fed up being with us two all loved up but.." he gestured to the tall man just behind him "Callum is gunna come and even out the numbers". Bella smiled "Ok" before climbing into the car. Stevie turned to face him and he pulled her into a hug "You can thank me later... and believe me you are gunna thank me in a big way" she grinned "I love you" he nodded "I know... and I love you too... both of you.." he smiled placing a gentle hand to her bump. "We ready for the off?" Callum asked as they climbed into his car.

Callum was first to climb onto the small boat and he glanced round the top deck before making his way downstairs. Bella fell on after him tripping down the steps, Smithy grabbed her waiste steadying her and she grinned to him "Thanks babe" before following after Callum. Smithy held his hand out to Stevie which she quickly batted away as she climbed onto the boat by herself "What?" he asked as she glared at him "You two" she stressed gesturing to where Bella had walked. He smirked to him self "I shoulda known I was wrong to help her.. I shoulda let her fall eh?" he moved into her ear "In case you have forgotten Stevie.. I didnt even want to fucking bring her" she watched him stalk off to the front of the boat, she quickly followed "I have said sorry for that.." he interupted "And I have said its fine.. just dont accuse me of whatever you were accusing me of cause you are out of order Stevie". She glanced down "I know Smithy... but she is so pretty and.. like a stick". He laughed slightly "Stevie if I didnt want to be with you then I wouldnt... you are pregnant and it doesnt bother me in the slightest but you seem to make such a big deal out of it everytime I so much as glance at another woman and to be perfectly honest if I would of known I was gunna lose you over it I would never of suggested us trying for a baby". She glanced out to the sea as the boat began to move "You havent lost me Smithy... we are still together..". He nodded "I know.. but you are not the Stevie I fell in love with anymore.." her eyes watered slightly which she quickly wiped away as Bella appeared behind the couple "Im sorry am I interupting..." Smithy shook his head "Corse not..." she nodded "Callum wants to know which direction to head in".

Nate had returned home once again and upon finding everyone gone he headed down to the bar and grinned at the barmaid as he ordered his drink as far as he was concerend Bella had ended things so now, he was a free agent and he was damn sure he was gunna act like one so after downing a few shots and ordering his first beer he grinned to the barmaid "What time do you knock off?". She smiled "Half seven" he smiled "Fancy grabbing some food?" she nodded "Sounds great".

Stevie had been sitting at the front of the boat alone for about two hours, Bella had tried and failed to make conversation with her but she just sat in silence so Bella had got fed up and was now talking to the two men the other end of the boat, to be truthfull Stevie knew Bella should be the one to be upset but Stevie couldnt help it as the tears slowly ran down her pale cheeks. "It came out wrong... I didnt mean for it to sound the way it did.." he sighed as he rested down next to her. She wiped her tears from her face before turning to him "It sounded like you dont love me anymore.." he interupted "You know that isnt true.." she glanced down "I am sorry if I have changed Smithy but this isnt easy for me and I cant help the way it has made me feel and if you dont love me I think it best you say now.." he wrapped his arm round her and grinned "Of corse I love Stevie.. I always will... I know this isnt easy for you and its not been easy for me either but I do love you.. and I want us to be a family.. I cant wait for you to have the baby so we can look to the future and start our life together as a family". She nodded slightly "So you do love me..." he grinned "Of corse you daft cow... come here" he pulled her into his chest "I love you so much".


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews of this story so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter, the italics are flashbacks. Please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

Smithy made his way out onto the deck of the boat and glanced round, noticing the small blonde missing he took a sip of his drink before making his way to Bella "You alright darling.." he smiled as he rested down on the seat next to her "Yeah... I just cant believe Nate would do this to me... I love him so much..". Smithy smiled slightly "Im sorry Bella... I have never seen him with anyone the way he is with you but I guess some men..." he paused "Maybe you can work on it?". She shook her head "God knows how many women there have been... Zack is going to be heartbroken... he adores Nate..". Smithy placed his arm round her shoulder as she began to cry. "Come on... it cant be that bad Bella.. if you cant work it out.. you can move on..". She laughed, it was fake and even Smithy could notice it "And if it was Stevie who had been jumping into god knows whos bed you would just get over it...". Smithy smiiled "Im not saying it would be easy... I dont think I could ever get over Stevie.. but I would give it my best shot". She turned to look at him "So I should move on?" she asked. He nodded "Yeah... if its for the best... you are a beautiful woman". She lent foward and placed a kiss to his lips, he froze for a second, kissing her back, it felt nice, she was attractive, and she wanted him, without the stress and arguments he had with Stevie. She pulled away for a second "Its good to be back in your arms Smithy" before moving back towards him.

"Stevie... you ok?" Callum smiled to the small blonde as she sat on the bed she shared with Smithy. She felt uneasy in his company, the last time they had been alone together he had made a pass at her. She nodded "I am fine.. I was just about to go and find Smithy...". He nodded as he rested down next to her "Listen I really apprieciate you giving me another chance with Smithy... after everything I have done and I know if you would of said no... he would of walked away... so thank you Stevie" she nodded "Your welcome...". He grinned "You and Smithy were made for age other... and with this little baby you are having you will be the perfect little family". She nodded "I know everything will be perfect.. I love him so much". she froze as the door burst open "Stevie I need to talk to you... please its important" Bella stressed as she stormed into the room. Stevie rose to her feet "What... whats the matter?". Neither woman saw Callum slip out as Bella began to talk "Smithy and I had an affair, he told me he loves me.. he wants me Stevie...". Stevie fell back to the bed "No... he wouldnt do that to me.. he loves me". Bella smiled "Im sorry Stevie".

"Smithy..." Callum approached the man stood at the wheel of the boat "Something is going on with Bella and Stevie..". He stared at him "Why... what happened?". Callum gestured to where he had walked from "Bella demanded to talk to Stevie... she said it was urgent..". Smithy ran towards the downstairs of the boat "Shit she will tell her". He burst in the room and froze as he saw stevie on the bed, tears streaming down her face, Bella stood up and smirked at him "She doesnt want to see you". He glared at her before moving towards Stevie "Listen to me Moss... what ever she has said.." Stevie interupted "Do you love her?" he laughed "No... I cant believe you even need to ask me that". She nodded slightly "Bella can you give us a minute". Bella nodded slightly "I will be right outside if you need me". Stevie nodded before turning her attention back to Smithy "Did you kiss her?". He bent down infront of her, taking her hands gently into his "It ment nothing.. we kissed for a few minutes.. I knew it was wrong.. so I stopped it..". Stevie felt her heart breaking as it all made sense "This is why you have lost interest... you are with someone else..". He placed his hand on her face "No that is rubbish Stevie... I love you.. oi look at me... we have been over this.. you are my life.. how do I have to prove it?". She smiled "Leave me alone Smithy... I wont have you making a fool out of me... we are finished..". He shook his head "No.. I am not going to chuck our marrige away Stevie... please just let me explain". Stevie nodded "Go on then... tell me everything".

_"Bella... you are ment to be helping me... which ring?" he grinned at her as he passed the book to the slim red head next to him, "I dont know Smithy... I like this one.. but its not me you are proposing too". He glared at her "You are Stevies best friend.. give me a clue". She flicked through the book once again "You sure you doing the right thing... is she the one?". He nodded "No doubt in my head... when we go on this holiday.. everything will be perfect... I love her Bella". She nodded "I love..." she paused as his phone began to ring and he rose to his feet "Hello sweetheart... you ok?" he began down the phone. "Inspector Smith.. I am all alone in our great big bed... where are you?". He smiled "I am out with Callum... I will be home soon.. I promise.. I love you baby". She grinned down the phone "Dont be too long... I dont want to have to amuse myself" he interuped "Dont you dare DS Moss... I will be home soon, bye darling". He hung up and turned back to his girlfriends best friend "Is everything ok?" she asked. He nodded "Yeah.. perfect" he smiled as he rested back down "I need to get off soon... she is worried.. and I dunno how long Callum will cover for me". She placed her hand to his leg "Come on.. have another drink Smithy... one for the road". He nodded "Go on then... one more... you are a bad influence". One drink turned to two, two to three until they had drank their way through two bottles of wine. He glared at his phone as it rang "This is the sixth time she has called me... why wont she take the hint.. I will be home soon". Bella smiled "She is possesive... she has warned many women off you...". He shook her head "No... shes not like that.. she trusts me". Bella smiled "Really? why is she calling you continuously?". He sighed "I need to sleep... I have to go". She grinned "Stay here... I have a great big bed I will be very lonely in tonight... Nate is on a late?". He shook his head "I cant do that... I cant do it to Stevie...". She smiled "Tell her you stayed at Callums the night... she will never no.. and Im not suggesting we.. you know.. I could just do with some company". He nodded "As you put it like that... lead the way". He placed his phone down on the table and followed her towards the bedroom._

_Waking the next morning he glanced to the beautiful woman lying next to him, guilt ran through his body, what had he done, he loved Stevie more than anybody and here he was waking up next to her best friend. "Shit" he cursed as he pulled his clothes on. "Where is my keys?" he stressed as he made his way out of the bedroom. He heard her close behind him "Smithy... we need to talk?" she began. "No... no we dont Bella... I love Stevie more than anything... and this should never of happened.. we need to act like it didnt..". She sighed "Smithy I love Nate.. this was a mistake to me too.. so lets just keep it between us get Callum to cover for you..". He slumped to the sofa as he glanced at his phone "Seventeen missed calls and twentytwo text messages... she must of been so worried.. I need to go and see Callum now". He stormed out the door and made his way to his friends flat. He banged as loud as he could, hoping it would be him to answer and not Mel. When he pulled the door open he breathed a sigh of relief "Im not late Smithy... I got another twenty minutes..". Smithy nodded "I know.. I need to talk..." he made his way into the living room and rested down on the sofa "Where is Mel?". Callum smiled "She was on a late Smithy... whats going on?". Smithy smiled "Has Stevie rang you?". He shrugged his shoulders "I left my phone at work yesterday... I have no idea... the house phone rang once but I needed a night off..". Smithy nodded "Great... well I need you to tell her I spent last night here... we went out.. I got drunk and passed out on your sofa". Callum sighed "Smithy... I dunno if I can do that... I like Stevie.. I dont want to lie..." Smithy interupted "I made a mistake.. if she finds out it will break her heart please... just trust me.. please Im begging you Callum". He nodded "Ok.. ok.. I er.. but if this all comes out.. I need to no what I am dealing with?". Smithy shook his head "Not now... I need to go and see Stevie"._

_He pushed the key into the lock and glanced round "Stevie... babe.. where are you?" he walked through the house before he turned back and headed up the stairs. He pushed the bedroom door open and ducked as the photo frame flew towards his head "Oi what the hell are you doing?" he stressed before noticing the packed suitcase "Whats it look like... Im leaving sherlock". He gulped "Why... where are you going?". She smiled sarcastically "Im going to stay with Bella... any where to get me away from you". He grabbed the bag from her "No... Im not gunna let you walk out on me... I love you..". She glared at him "Who is she then?". He shook his head "I stayed at Callums... I swear Stevie.. there is no one else". She smiled "I dont believe you... Smithy you have been out all night... I have tried to call you..". He shook his head "My battery died... I am so sorry... oh come on Moss we cant chuck this all away over something so stupid"._

"So you cheated on me?" she asked as the tears flooded down her cheeks. He flopped down next to her on the bed and placed his hand to her leg "I dont know Stevie... I honestly cant remember.. Im sorry". She rose to her feet "I cant believe this... and you still went ahead and married me... got me pregnant... the last year of my life has been a lie... everything you have said has been a lie". He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders as she turned her back on him "I dont know who you are now... I thought you were someone who could never ever hurt me... and you have broken my heart". He turned her to face him "No Stevie... I do love you... you mean the world to me... what I did was wrong... and when we kissed earlier I knocked her back... I love you". She shook her head "I cant believe this... you are my boyfriend... she is my best mate". He sighed "Please Stevie... you mean the world to me... we cant be over... you have to forgive me".


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews for this story. I hope you enjoy this chaper. Please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

"Please Stevie... I am begging you here... Im absoultly begging you... please dont leave me... we cant be over... do you know how much I love you?" he lent down infront of her. "Say something... anything..." she remined silent, staring at her hands that rested gently in her lap. "Come on Moss... please talk.. talk to me..". She remained in silence for many moments, trying to process the information. "I dont remember Stevie... I dont know what happened.. she said we.. Bella hadnt had as much to drink as me..." Stevie interupted "So its all her fault?". He took hold of her hands "No... no Im not saying that Stevie.. I wasnt with it.. I dont remember anything..." she interupted "You remember getting into her bed... sitting and drinking with her.. being there with her...". He interupted "I was there for you...". She rose to her feet "For me.. you were there for me Smithy... you cheated on me and you did it for me?". He covered his face as he sunk down onto the bed "No.. I didnt mean it like that Stevie... I love you... I want to make you happy... it was a mistake...". She smiled at him, he wanted to return her smile but it made him feel so uneasy "A mistake... Smithy.. giving someone to many sugers in their tea is a mistake... missing a bit when you are cleaning is a mistake... coming here was a mistake.. being with you.. marrying you.. was a mistake Smithy... I cant believe you have kissed me and touched me.. knowing you have done the same to my best friend..." he went to interupt but she cut him off "You got me pregnant... came to the scans.. you have sat and talked baby names with me.. planned our whole future... all the while knowing... knowing you had slept with my best friend..." he shook his head "I didnt sleep with her... at least if I did I dont remember doing it...". Stevie moved towards the door and he grabbed her hand "Please.. Stevie.. dont walk out on me..". She turned and slapped his face and watched as he gripped his cheek and she stared at the hurt look on his face "I will never ever trust you again.. you slept with my best friend Smithy... I have been listening to her talk about the hurt Nate has caused her... and you and her are no better... I want nothing more to do with you.." she pulled on the door and stared at Bella standing the other side. "And as for you... you are nothing more than a tramp..." Bella shook her head "Stevie please..." Stevie rose her hand and slapped Bellas face "As far as I am concerened I am finished with you both... I just hope you enjoyed that night.. because of it... I have lost everything". She walked away and headed for where Callum was on the top deck. "Get me home... now". He smiled slightly "Ok.. calm down Stevie... it cant be that bad"  
>She laughed "No... so my husband sleeping with my best friend is not that bad...".<p>

"Are you happy now... just cause you and Nate have problems.." he began "I cant believe you have just done this to Stevie.." Bella interupted "Me... you wernt complaining when we..." he cut in "Dont... dont even say it... that night was the biggest mistake of my life... how could you do that to her?" he walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the top deck. He smiled at Callum who pointed to his bedroom "She is in there... she is on the phone trying to get a flight home..." Smithy sighed as he glanced in at her, he hadnt caught her attention as the tears rolled gently down her cheeks. "What were you thinking... Smithy you have always said she is the only person you could imagine spending your life with... how on earth could you do it to her?". He moved over and rested onto a seat near where Callum stood "You honestly couldnt make me feel any worse.. I cant blame her for never wanting to talk to me... but Stevie and that baby are all I want... I cant..." he paused as he wiped the tears from his eyes "I cant be without her Callum.. if I dont have her.. there is no point..." he paused as he heard her soft voice behind him "I cant get a flight out until Friday... so can I stay on the boat Callum.. I dont want to go back to the house?". Callum nodded slightly "I will have to check with my friend but it should be fine..." he glanced between the two who stared at each other.. there contact unbroken "I will give you a second".

He moved over towards her and placed his hand gently to her face "Stevie... I honestly love you moew than I have ever loved anyone in my life.. you are my life.." he chocked back some tears in his throat "Please I dont know what else to do other than beg you for another chance.. I have never done anything to hurt you before..." she interupted "I kissed Callum and you nearly ended our marrige over it... all the while you knew you had... I cant even say it.. I dont want to think about what you and her did... it makes me feel sick..". He sighed and she reluctantly let him pull her into his shoulder. "Stevie... I swear to you.. I can make this up to you..." she interupted "How.. I will never trust you again... you have ruined everything I just hope you are proud of yourself...". He wiped the tears from her cheek "I dont know what else I can say other than I love you... so so much Stevie". She nodded as she headed for the door "Callum said he we will be back on land in half hour.. I want you to go and get my stuff and bring it back to the boat for me...". He nodded "Of corse.. of corse Stevie" he watched as she moved out the door before moving towards her "Stevie.. shall I erm... shall I get my stuff to?". She nodded slightly "Yeah... I dont want to be here on my own..". He grinned "Stevie.. I promise I wont let you down.. you wont regret..." she interupted "I havent said I have forgiven you Smithy... Im pregnant.. I dont want to be here alone". Stevie sat on the boat alone, she wasnt happy that Smithy had gone off with Bella, infact she was furious, she wanted to say she could forgive him and live happily ever after, but how was that possible now. She was pregnant and facing life as a single parent, how could she let herself be so stupid, Smithy had always had a dangerous side to him, it was what first attracted her to him, but a cheat? she didnt know he had it in him. She began to glance through the photos on her phone, she was happy in them all, ones with Bella, ones with Smithy even ones with them all together. The more she glanced through them the more angry she got and finally reaching boiling point she began to type out a text on her phone.

Arriving back at the holiday home after a short drive in complete silence, he smiled to Callum as he headed towards the room he had shared with Stevie and began packing his stuff "I will be ten minutes". Callum watched Bella rest down on the sofa "I do hope you are proud of yourself.. not only have you completly destroyed your friendship with Stevie... you have wrecked her marrige and Nates life as well..." she interupted "I dont give a damn about Nate..." Callum cut in "And what about Stevie... she deserved this?". She shook her head as the tears began to roll down her cheeks "I never ment to hurt Stevie.. I was angry with Nate... and all men.. why should Smithy get away with sleeping with me..." hearing the voice behind her she froze "So it is true... I got a text from Stevie.. and I thought no... there is no way you or Smithy could do that to me..". She rose to her feet and stared at him "You are just as bad.. you have been cheating on me left right and centre..." he interupted "He is my best mate... and Stevie is yours.. how could you do that.." as Smithy appeared in the door way Nate saw red and lunged towards him, thumping his face "How could you?" he barked as Callum pulled him off "She is my girlfriend... I love her.." he tried to interupted but Nate cut in "I will never ever forgive you for this...". Callum interupted "You ready Smithy.." he nodded "Lets go then...". Smithy passed a bag to Callum and headed for the door "For what its worth Nate... I am sorry.. it was the biggest mistake of my life" Smithy muttered.

Arriving back at the boat Smithy climbed on board and smiled to Callum as he passed the bags down "Thanks mate.. erm.. I will give you a call later... I honestly cant thank you enough". Callum smiled "I'll see you tomorrow mate.. and good lucK". He made his way down to the bedroom and sighed as he stood outside the door before pushing it open and walking inside "Stevie.." he placed her things to the bed as he stared at her as she sat with her back to him "You could of given me a heads up about the text... it'd save me a black eye.." he stared at her as she kept her back to him "You can put your stuff in the spare room...". He could hear the saddness in her voice, she was upset and crying. He felt so guilty as he rested down behind her, "I am so sorry Stevie.. and I know... I know I cant say anything to make this up to you... but I want you to know from the bottom of my heart... I regret what I did so much... and I will never ever forgive myself... I erm... Im in the other bedroom if you need me for anything.. I love you" he whispeared placing a slight kiss to her shoulder.

"I cant believe you would do this to me... he is my best friend.." he shouted. "Coming from Mr I cant keep it in my pants.. you are just as bad as me...". He shook his head "Do you have feelings for him?". Bella glanced down "After we.." she paused "I developed a crush on him... but he knocked me back... so I got over it.. I knew my life was with you and I concentrated on you..". He nodded "So we have both made mistakes... can we not just try and put them behind us...". Bella nodded slightly "I seduced your best friend... how can you just forgive that?". He smiled "Because despite everything Bella... I still love you and Zack more than anything... lets go out for a drink... we can talk and decide whats for the best". Bella nodded "Give me ten minutes to get ready".

An hour or so passed and Stevie climbed from the bed and began to apply a small amount of make up covering her tear stained cheeks, she was fed up with hearing Smithy say he was sorry and needed things to be normal even if it was only for one night. She made her way through to the other bedroom and smiled at Smithy laying in a slight sleep on the bed, he looked like he had been crying, he looked so sad even though he was sleeping, she moved over and gently lifted his arm before curling into his body. She layed there for a few moments until he began to stir "Hi.." he whispeared to which she didnt reply "I am so so..." she cut in "Dont Smithy... please dont tell me you are sorry again". He placed a kiss gently to the top of her head and she sat up "I am hungry.. I just came to see if you were coming for dinner?". He nodded and she smiled slightly "This is the last holiday Im gunna get.. I want to at least try and enjoy it..". He nodded "Of corse... I love you Stevie.." she smiled "Yeah.. I know you do Smithy.. come on.. lets go".


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much to anyone who takes the time to leave a review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

Arriving at the resturant Stevie sunk into the chair the young waiter was holding out for her and reached for the menu in the middle of the table, she began reading through it, trying hard not to look at the man sitting opposite her, she hated him for what he had done to her but deep down she knew she would never love anyone as much as she did him. When she did steal the odd glance at him he was staring intently at her, his eyes looking sad, she knew he felt guilty and he would probably never forgive himself for what he had done either. He smiled slightly "What do you want to drink Stevie.. I will go to the bar" her reply seemed harsh but no more than he deserved "Diet coke". He nodded as he rose to his feet "Do you mind if I have a beer?" she stared up at him "You have never asked before... dont let the fact you slept with my best friend turn you into a gentleman". She saw his eyes fall to the floor as he made his way over to the bar. She glanced through the menu once again before sneaking a quick look at him, she watched him down a couple of shots before picking up their drinks and walking back towards her. He placed the drink infront of her and smiled "One coke". She glanced up at him "Diet?". He closed his eyes "No I forgot... sorry.. I can get you another..". She grabbed the coke as he reached for it "No dont bother... it was probably ordering the shots that made you forget eh... but you always have put yourself first". He remained in silence for a few minutes just watching the hurt in her eyes "Thats not far Stevie..." he paused "You know how much I love you... you are first you will always come first Stevie". She diveted her eyes from his, suddenley feeling guilty, about what she didnt know, he cheated on her and yet she felt guilty. "Stevie dispite everything that has happened... I will always love you". She glanced back to her menu "I will have the thai chicken and a portion of chips.." she replied as she lifted the coke to her lips. He nodded rising to his feet "Ok.. I might have that too.. sounds good" she interupted "I wouldnt trust my judgement... Im not a very good judge of character". He smiled slightly before walking off once again.

At the pub the couple rested down next to each other "Bella... if we are going to give this another go... I need to know what happened between you and Smithy.. I need the truth". She sighed "Can I get a drink first?". He nodded as he rose to his feet "I will be back in a minute". He moved over to the bar and ordered a bottle of wine before returning back to Bella, he rested down next to her and smiled as he poured some of the bottle into the two glasses. "What is it you want to know Nate?" she asked. He smiled slightly "When did it happen?". She sighed "A few years ago... he was planning to ask Stevie to marry him.. and he came to ask me for my opinion on rings... we got drunk..". He interupted "So you were drunk?" she nodded and he cut in once again "So he took advantage of you?". She took a sip of her drink "No.. it would be so much easier for me to say it was all Smithys fault but..." she paused taking another sip of the drink "It was me Nate.. I came on to him... I took him to bed and I completly took advantage of him". He sighed "Why... was I not enough?". She shook her head placing her hand to his "It wasnt that at all... I was lonely and fed up... I just needed someone.." she paused staring at him "And it never stopped you with all the other women... how many were there?" she asked. "Does it matter" he replied. She shook her head "Not really... I just wondered?". He nodded slightly "Five". The number came as quite a shook to her and she nodded slightly feeling even more sad at the number. "Im sorry" he smiled. She nodded "Me too... I guess we are about even.. as Smithy is your best mate" he cut in "Was". She stared at him, his eyes focused on the second glass of wine he was pouring for himself "What?". He turned to her "He was my best friend... he isnt anymore". She sighed "Please dont take this out on Smithy... I already feel awfull for telling Stevie... that night he was so out of it... he didnt even finish.. he passed out and it ment nothing to him.. I have come onto him since and he has knocked me back... I came onto him on the boat and he knocked me back again.. it was a mistake...". He nodded before rising to his feet "Lets go and get some food".

Smithy placed the last of his dinner into his mouth and smiled to the small blonde oppiste him, she placed another mouthfull into his her mouth and he smiled at her still nearly full plate "Stevie... you have to eat baby..". She stared at him "Dont call me that". He smiled "Call you what?". She glared at him "Baby... please dont call me baby..". He sighed "You have never had a problem with it before.." she interupted "Well can you blame me Smithy... do you have any idea what you are doing to me I just..." she paused staring at him "You no what I have to pee" she rose to her feet and he grabbed her wrist and smiled as she turned back to face him "Are you ever going to be able to forgive me Stevie?". She smiled slightly pulling her arm from his grips "I honestly dont know Smithy... I cant stop seeing you and her all over each other". She turned and headed towards the toilet, once inside she stared at her reflection in the mirror, her stomack was swollen and her face patchy, she looked a mess but she was hurting so much, as some more tears slid down her cheeks, she wiped them away cursing herself, she was Stevie Moss and she was strong and could get through anything.

The couple had just been shown to a table at the far side of the restaurant when she left the toilet, she froze when she saw him with his arm wrapped round her shoulder, how could everything just go back to normal for them when her and Smithys marrige was in ruins, she stormed over and watched as the pair glanced up "I will never ever forgive you for what you have done to me.. I thought you were my friend". Bella rose to her feet "I am so so sorry Stevie... you couldnt believe how guilty I feel". Stevie lifted the drink infront of her and chucked it in Bellas face "Well it isnt good enough" before storming to the exit. She was well aware that everyone was staring at her, and that Smithy was hurrying to pay the waiter so he could chase after her. Once outside she moved along the short road leading to the beach before sinking down onto the sand. When she felt the soft hand on her shoulder she snapped "I dont want any more excuses". She glanced up as he sunk down next to her "Im not here to make excuses for them..." she smiled at Nate "I thought you were Smithy". He nodded "Give it five minutes and Im sure he will find you". She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at him "How is this not hurting you... you are sitting there like they have done nothing wrong". He nodded "I know Stevie... and it is killing me.. but I have cheated on Bella.. I cant judge her..". Stevie interupted "Well I have never done anything to hurt Smithy... he is everything to me.. I wouldnt of ever done anything to hurt him". Nate placed his arm round her shoulder as the tears began to roll down her cheeks "Listen.. what they did was out of order.. and I am not gunna make excuses for either them.. if you choose to never forgive Smithy that is your choice but..." he paused as he turned to look at her "Bella said she came onto Smithy... that he was out of it.. and she totally took advantage of him". Stevie stared at him "He says he doesnt remember anything..". He interupted "Im not for one second condoning what either of them have done... but is it worth chucking away your marrige.. your future for what was a stupid drunken mistake that Smithy doesnt even remember... and Bella said she has tried since to seduce him since and he knocked her back". Stevie smiled at him "It doesnt make me feel any better". Nate placed a kiss to the top of her head "It is your choice.. you have to do what is right for you and that little baby.. but just think about it before you chuck it away". She smiled as he rose to his feet and helped her to hers "So you have forgiven her?". He nodded slightly "We have both made mistakes.. and it will not go back to normal over night but I would never forgive myself if I let her walk out of my life" Stevie smiled at him "Have you forgiven Smithy?". Nate shook his head "Not yet... but I will..." he paused as he lent down and placed a kiss to her cheek "What you need to ask yourself Stevie is.. would you rather deal with his mistake and live with it... or live without him... see you soon". She watched him walk up the beach, passing Smithy at the edge of the road, she sunk back onto the sand waiting for him to arrive at her side.

He walked quickly back along the road and smiled as his girlfriend appeared from the exit of the restaurant "Where have you been Nate?". He gestured down to the beach "I went to make sure Stevie was ok". She interupted "She just chucked a drink over me..". He nodded "Dont worry I will buy you another one". Bella glared at him "That is hardly the point.. she has ruined my dress.." he interupted "Well you have ruined her marrige.. its no more than you deserve..." he paused for a second glancing back down to where he had left Stevie "You know what... I have lost my apetite.. Im going home... you coming?". She sighed "Nate... we are ment to be getting back on track". He nodded "Yeah.. but it is gunna take more than a stupid dinner and you telling me all the little gorey details to make it better... are you coming or not?". She watched him walk down the road before chasing after him.

Smithy sat down next to her on the sand and passed her the small bottle of water from his hand "I got this for you... I thought you'd be thirsty" he paused waiting for any kind of response which didnt come, she took the bottle and unscrewed the top and took a few sips. "Stevie... do you want a divorce?". She turned to him "What?". He took her hand in his and smiled slightly "I have made a huge mistake Stevie and I honestly dont know if I can ever make this up to you... so I think its for the best if we give up now.. I want to do what is best for you and the baby". She took another sip of her drink as she stared out at the calm sea "So walking out on us is for the best?". He shook his head "That isnt what I am saying Stevie... I will always be there to support you in anyway you need... but you can do so much better... you deserve better.. you are so amazing Stevie.. I never understood why you wanted me anyway..." she glanced up to see the tears streaming down his cheeks. "I wanted you because I loved you..." she paused as she lent up and wiped his tears away and he turned to look at her "I love you". He smiled at her, the weakest smile she had ever seen stretched across his gorgeous face "I love you too Stevie.. more than any thing". She nodded "I know Smithy... I dont want a divorce.. I want us to work.. for us to be a family". She rested her hand onto her bump "But we cant just do this for the baby.. I need to know I am the most important person in your life". He stared at her, his eyes giving nothing away as she watched him. He placed his hands gently to her cheeks before leaning down and placing the most gentle kiss to her lips, as he pulled away she forced her hands into his hair and pulled his lips back down onto her. She layed back onto the sand and felt him lean over her, his lips moving down her cheek bone and onto her neck. She sighed, although she still hadnt forgiven him and she didnt know if she ever could fully, she knew this was the only place in the world she wanted to be. In his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you all enjoy and please review. Thanks jodie xx**

Chapter Ten

"Stevie..." he smiled as he stroked her face "Morning". She smiled a weak smile "Morning Smithy". He held a cup of tea out to her "I want us to go home... and work on things there". Stevie shook her head "No... I want to stay on holiday Smithy... this could be the last real one I get". He smiled slightly "I can look after the baby... you know if you want to go on a girly holiday or something in a couple of years..." she cut in "Who with... you slept with my best friend". He sighed slightly "I really dont know how many more times I can say sorry Stevie.. I love you". She shook her head "I dont think you know the meaning of the word Smithy" she pushed to her feet and waddled accross the small bedroom on the boat "Im going to have a long shower... maybe you could go and get some food". He smiled as he pushed to his feet and walked over to her "I'll get you a chocolate bar too" he smiled and she nodded "Cause that will make everything better" she pushed the bathroom door closed and he sighed, he had no idea how to make things better but he knew he had to do some thing extreme if he wanted his wife and baby back. He pulled on his shirt and headed off the boat. He smiled as he saw Callum approach "How is it going?" he asked as he nodded back to the boat before turning and walking with the Inspector "She.." Smithy sighed "I dont know... she slept with me last night so I thought... we were back on track..." he glanced over his shoulder "I love her Callum.." he nodded "I know" Smithy sighed "How do I prove it?" he asked and Callum smiled "Not sleeping with her best mate would of probably been a good start". He smiled "It was ages ago... all the while she didnt know it wasnt a problem". Callum laughed "So that makes it ok then?". Smithy glared at him "Its not like you never did anything to hurt Mel.. eh?". He smiled "Yeah and I slept with her best mate... when we were in Turkey and I slept with Vicky I lost everything and you... you slagged me off for it.. all the while you had slept with Bella". Smithy smiled slightly "Sorry... I didnt think I would get caught". Callum smiled "Was it just the one night?". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. Bella... she is beautiful.. and a lovely person.. and yeah I was attracted to her but.." he sighed as he glanced back towards the boat "Me and Stevie are the real deal and nobody comes close".

She jumped as the knock sounded the room and she headed out of the bathroom wearing only a towel round her swollen bump "I said to leave me Smithy.." she stressed. Seeing the man on the other side of the door she smiled slightly "Hey.. what are you doing here?" she asked and Nate smiled "I erm.. I was hoping to talk to Smithy... clear the air a bit". She nodded slightly as she gestured to the door "I will be out in a minute... let me get dressed". He disapeared through the door and she pulled on her dressing gown. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and pulled her fingers through her hair before heading after him. "I'd offer you a drink but I dont have anything.." he smiled "D'you want me to go to the shop for you?". She shook her head "Smithy has gone... thanks". Nate nodded "You forgiven him?" he asked and she sighed "No... should I of?" she asked and he smiled "Only you can answer that.. I have given Bella the benefit of the doubt.. because I had cheated... you are the only truely innocent person in all this". She placed her hand to her stomack "And the baby". He sighed as he placed his hand over hers "That baby is lucky to have you" she sighed "I dont want to do it on my own.. Im so frightened". Nate smiled "You are not on your own.. I know you are lonely here.. but you have me.. and when we get back you have Mel and Mickey and your family" she laughed "My Mum.. she never liked Smithy... she always said he took risks.. that he would hurt me.. and I spent every minute defending him.. telling her how much he loved me.. how I was so happy when I was with him... what am I ment to say to her now.. oh yeah you were right.. he cheated on me.. and if that wasnt bad enough.. he did it with my best friend..". Nate smiled as he wrapped his arm round her "You are a beautiful.. smart... sexy... woman.." he laughed "I used to have a bit of a crush on you". She laughed "You?". He nodded "Yes.. me.. come on Stevie.. you and Smithy.. if you dont work it out.. you will meet someone else.." she smiled "What when Im ready to drop... Im going to have a failed marrige and be a single Mum" he smiled "You will be an amazing Mum.. even if you are doing it alone.. and I will help you.. I can.. be a pretend Dad for that little one" she laughed slightly "Thank you" before leaning forward and placing a kiss to his cheek "You are such a good man" she smiled "I know you did wrong.. cheating on Bella but.. you being able to forgive her.. you are a good man". She smiled before moving into his lips.

"Well its beautiful.. but you still got no gaurentee she will forgive you mate.." Callum smiled "Well its a start..". He sighed as he saw Bella stood outside a small cafe and turned to Callum "We should make sure she is ok?". Callum laughed "Oh yeah.. great way to make your wife forgive you.. spend the morning with the woman cheated on her with". He smiled slightly "Its a quick question and Stevie never needs to know mate". Callum laughed as Smithy walked off "Oh yeah.. like you aint said that before". He smiled as he approached her "Bella.." she turned to him "I thought you werent talking to me". He smiled "I shouldnt be... are you ok?". She nodded and rose her hand to his black eye "Nate did you some damadge" he batted her hand away from his face "Dont.. Im going to make it work with Stevie.. and you and Nate should do the same". Callum smiled as he stood next to him "Smithy.. come on". He nodded "Take care Bella". She smiled "Can you.. erm.. tell Stevie.. I never ment to hurt her.. and she is my best friend.. I know she will never forgive me but just.. I love her.. and I want my best friend back... ask her to call me.. please..". He smiled slightly before following Callum away. "You going to tell Stevie?" Callum asked and Smithy shook her head "I dont want her any where near Stevie.. its best they just dont speak again" Callum smiled "So nothing to do with you not wanting Stevie to know you been chatting to the other woman". Smithy shook his head "She is not the other woman... there is no other woman.. me and Stevie are for real.. lets get back to the boat.. so I can give her this". He glanced at the necklace he had spent a small fortune on for his wife before following the former Sergeant.

"Stevie.." he smiled as she moved onto his lap "What?" she asked as she pulled back from his neck "We shouldnt do this.." he smiled "You.. Stevie you are nearly seven months pregnant with my mates baby". She smiled slightly "He slept with Bella with your girlfriend". He nodded "But the dont condone us doing the same does it?" he smiled as he placed his hands to her hips "I like you Stevie.. but I love Bella and you love Smithy". She smiled "Its not fair... I just.." she paused as she wiped the tears from her eyes "I just want to be special.. to feel special.." he smiled "And will this really make you feel better?" he asked gesturing between himself and where she sat over his body "For a little while.." he nodded "And then you will feel guilty Stevie... cause you are a good person.." he smiled "Come here.." he pulled her into his shoulder and held her close "I really want you to feel special Stevie... cause you are but.." he kissed the side of her head "Its Smithy that needs to show you". She nodded as she pulled from him slightly "Thank you" she pecked his lips. "What the fuck is going on?" he shouted. She moved from Nates lap as quick as she could, just in time to watch Smithy chuck the stuff he was carrying to the floor and storm over. He grabbed Nate and pulled him to his feet "This payback eh?" he shouted "Get your leg over my wife". Before she could figure out what was happening Smithy had hit Nate, and she rushed over as the two men began to struggle with each other "Smithy" she shouted as she tried to pull them apart. Hearing Callum rush down towards them she smiled "Help me". As they pulled the two men apart she felt him push her away and she fell crashing to the floor of the boat. She screamed out and he turned and dropped down beside her "Stevie.. Im sorry" she pushed him away "No.." she placed her hand to her bump "Go.. just leave me alone..." he shook his head, glancing to Callum and Nate as they headed off the boat "Stevie.. I.." she cut in "For the record.. he was comforting me Smithy.. you slept with his girlfriend.. he is the only person who understands" she smiled as she pushed to her feet "We cant get over this.. I would rather be on my own than with a cheat" she stormed off towards the bedroom and he sighed as he sunk down to the floor of the boat.


End file.
